Lorenz (Three Houses)/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "I've lost?! Oh! Unthinkable!" (retreat quote, Blue Lions/Golden Deer route) Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "♪Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi- ♪ Ahem! Hmm… something appears to be wrong with my throat." Cooking * "I've not much experience with cooking, but I am sure to be flawless. How hard could it be? I have a firm idea of the end result, but the process is another matter entirely..." Dining Hall * "I did not expect much from the dining hall, but this does not disappoint." With Claude No support level: * Lorenz: If you wanted to invite someone else to dine with us, professor, I would have preferred you choose a lady. * Claude: Eh, I don't mind a straitlaced noble joining us. I'm happy just to share a meal with Teach. B support level: * Claude: Whenever I eat with you, Lorenz, I always feel like I have to mind my manners. It’s awful. * Lorenz: Good. You should mind your manners even when I am not watching. You are a noble, after all. With Hilda No support level: * Lorenz: I am pleased to dine with suitable companions. * Hilda: Is there such a thing as an unsuitable dinner companion? C/B support level: * Hilda: Nothing like a tasty meal after some grueling work. Lorenz, you’ve hardly eaten anything. * Lorenz: There is no need to rush. I prefer to take my time. A support level: * Hilda: Always happy to join the professor for a meal. Oh, and I'm glad you’re here too, Lorenz! * Lorenz: The pleasure is entirely mine, Hilda. With Leonie No support level: * Lorenz: Could I at least persuade you to eat with utensils? * Leonie: Eyes on your own plate. Don’t you know it’s disrespectful to waste food? B support level: * Leonie: Hey, you’re cleaning your plate! Nice job. * Lorenz: Please stop. You sound like my mother. With Ferdinand * Lorenz: Pristine manners are essential, even if the quality of the food is poor. Wouldn't you agree, Ferdinand? * Ferdinand: Indeed. We may not care for the meal, but we must show our respect for the person who cooked it. Recruitment Requirements Not Met Requirements Met * "I have heard good things about you. I believe your talents may be well suited to working with a student of my uniquely high caliber. What do you say? Shall we arrange a transfer?" ** Accept "I suppose when I put it that way, how could you possibly decline? We are a natural fit. I expect only the very best from you, Professor." ** Decline to invite: " Gift Lost Item * "Ah! Most kind. Thank you for bringing this to me." * "Hmm. I don't recall misplacing anything. you will have to excuse me - I am quite busy." Tea Party Tutoring Instruct * Bad: * Great: "That was adequate." * Great: "I've come to understand a great deal." * Perfect: "This was hardly a challenge for me." ** Praise: "It was only a trifle." Group Tasks With Leonie No support level * Lorenz: Ugh… I’m to work with Leonie? * Leonie: What’s wrong? Can’t stomach being paired up with a commoner? * Lorenz: Not at all. But I am concerned about what you will make me do. B support level * Leonie: You know I won't go easy on you just because you're a noble, right? * Lorenz: Absolutely. Let's share the burden equally - we are friends, after all. * Leonie: As long as that's clear. Let's get to it! With Ferdinand * Ferdinand: Lorenz, you need not worry about this. I can handle it. * Lorenz: No cause for concern, Ferdinand. This will hardly be difficult for me * Ferdinand: Ah! In that case, I will take a seat and watch. * Lorenz: The professor has the right idea, requesting us. * Ferdinand: Yes, provided we meet expectations. * Lorenz: Let us do more than that. Let us alter the very course of history with our mere hands! Results With Leonie No support level: * Good result: ** Leonie: Our results would have been better if you’d done a little more, Lorenz. ** Lorenz: It was a concession to do as much as I did. This type of work is utterly beneath someone of my station. * Perfect result: ** Leonie: We did well, didn’t we? Lorenz did a great job. ** Lorenz: It was just as I’d feared. Let us discuss it no further… B support level: * Perfect result ** Leonie: We did well! You're pretty impressive, Lorenz. ** Lorenz: The same to you! We deserve equal praise. With Ferdinand * Perfect Result: ** Ferdinand: Professor! Look upon our glorious achievement! I hope you are not blinded by it’s brilliance. ** Lorenz: All the same, you must shade your eyes and look. You would not want to miss history in the making. * Great Result: ** Lorenz: The expected result, for someone of my skills. ** Ferdinand: Yes, we did quite well! All thanks to me of course. * Good Result: ** Ferdinand: I sought perfection, and I fell far short. I apologize. ** Lorenz: '''I am also to blame. As noblemen, we must bear responsibility for our failures. * Bad Result: ** '''Lorenz: This is hardly the example I should be setting for the commonfolk. ** Ferdinand: I wholly agree. As a noble, you should really have performed better than that. Level Up *"I thought I gave it my all!" (0 to 2 stats up) *"" *"I am still far from my best" (5 stats up) *"Nobles must be strong." Post Time Skip *"I can exceed this." Battle Quotes When Selected *"I stand ready." (Full/High HP) *"Let us be cautious." (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Post Time Skip *"Shall we?" (Full/High HP) *"I can still fight." (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Pointless." *"I think not." Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"" *"" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"In a hurry to die, are you?!" *"" *"" *"" Gambit Cut-in *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"You're outclassed." *"Naturally." *"A trivial victory." *"Magnificent." *"You can't compete with me." Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"My efforts have borne fruit." *"I am beginning to understand." *"Now I see the heart of it." Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts